


Well, That Escalated Quickly

by lifesucksballs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, regrets on the part of the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesucksballs/pseuds/lifesucksballs
Summary: A love story in ten minutes.





	

It was 12:15, and Hong Jisoo was having a very ordinary day. Until—

“Excuse me?” the dark-haired boy said lowly, a growl practically churning from the depths of his throat.

Jisoo blinked. It all seemed to happen so fast.

One minute, he noticed that some boy was having trouble with the vending machine. And like the gentleman his mother raised him to be, Jisoo tossed a gentle smile, smoothly said, “Allow me,” and proceeded to educate the boy in the art of crumpled-bill insertion.

Halfway through, he realized that the boy was actually Choi Seungcheol from his math class. The exact same guy he’d been crushing on for nearly a year. He realized this when he felt someone staring at him all intensely. He looked up only to have heart palpitations when his eyes met eyes the perfect shade of his favorite melted dark chocolate.

But he squared his shoulders and casually slipped the bill into the slot, watching triumphantly as a Coke can rolled out.

“Here you go,” he said with a bright smile, trying to ignore the violent beating of his heart.

 _That_ should have led to a flirty encounter, informing Seungcheol of his existence, and maybe a date, if he was lucky.

Instead, Jisoo found himself pinned against the machine the next minute.

The guy was gripping the collar of his favorite sweater, something that Jisoo didn’t appreciate. What he sort of _did_ appreciate was the mesmerizing view of Seungcheol’s pretty face, nostrils flaring attractively, nose twitching like a rabbit’s, and long lashes fluttering a pleasant breeze as he blinked rapidly.

Realizing that the same attractiveness could very well deck him smack right into a valley of Mountain Dew and Coke cans, Jisoo attempted to loosen his hand, but the guy’s grip was relentless. His breathing got shallower as the guy moved forward slightly, still gazing at Jisoo with those dark eyes. “C-Could you let me go, please?” he asked meekly.

The black-haired boy said nothing, just continued to pant like he was fresh out of a marathon, warm puffs escaping those full lips, right into Jisoo’s willing face. The intensity of his dark-eyed gaze was boring holes right into the gentleman’s catlike one and—as if everything wasn’t already awkward enough—Jisoo slowly felt himself getting turned on just from their close proximity.

He feebly tried to push Seungcheol away, but the dude's hands on his sweater were like steel. Jisoo forlornly wondered if the guy’s fingertips were actually boring holes into his favorite sweater, but visibly perked up when his classmate began to speak.

“Excuse me,” he repeated his earlier statement, “but were you just telling me what to do?”

Jisoo swallowed. “I didn’t mean to impose,” he said apologetically. “I just noticed that you were having some trouble with the machine, is all. I just wanted to help. Now, if you please—”

“So you _were_ telling me what to do,” Seungcheol interrupted. He moved his viselike grip from Jisoo’s collar to his shoulders (and _shit_ this wasn’t even a skin-on-skin contact and he was already feeling shivers run down his spine). He studied Jisoo’s face. “Weren’t you?”

“I-Yeah,” Jisoo gulped. “And like I said, I’m sor—”

“Thank God, because I have no idea what I’m doing!” Seungcheol exploded, and another mother of escalations transpired within the next minute, because Jisoo was suddenly being pulled into a tight hug, and the guy clasping him close began to cry.

“Oh,” Jisoo said softly. He immediately began patting the dude’s shoulder, awkwardly. “Uh…hey, look, whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay.”

“No, it won’t,” Seungcheol hiccupped. “I don’t like my major, my roommate keeps a goat in our dorm room, and my parents hate me. And I failed ten quizzes today, and it’s only lunchtime. And now I just yelled at the prettiest guy on campus because I’m too _dumb_ to know how a vending machine works and oh shit I just called you pretty and if you didn’t hear that I just did it again and—”

“Hey,” Jisoo said soothingly, returning the embrace as tightly as he could. “I swear, it’s okay, Seungcheol-ssi.”

Seungcheol looked at him in wonder, before smushing his face back into the soft cloth of his pretty classmate’s sweater. “You know my name?” he sniffled.

Jisoo laughed, before he noticed the long line of perplexed and slightly irritated individuals waiting for their regular, non-drama-infused cans of soda. He bowed in apology and gently guided his classmate from the throng of people.

"Free Coke!" someone cheered behind them, but the pair didn't seem to notice. 

“You want to talk about it?” Jisoo asked, smiling gently. He kept an arm draped loosely over Seungcheol’s shoulders as a gesture of moral support.

Seungcheol hid face behind his sleeve. “You probably just feel bad for me.” He sighed, scrubbing his face furiously. “Look, I’m not usually like this. I’m usually a very capable guy. Prime boyfriend material. Even husband material, really. I plan to have four kids, and like, twenty grandchildren, and maybe six dogs.” He suddenly grimaced, like he was inwardly telling himself to shut up.

Jisoo’s lips quirked in amusement. “What a coincidence,” he said. “ _I_ happen to want four kids and twenty grandchildren and six dogs.” His polite smile froze the minute he realized the implications of what he just said and shrank back in horror. “I mean—not with you. That is, not _exactly_ with you, but—no, no, it’s not that I _wouldn’t_ want twenty grandchildren with you, it’s just—”

And just like that, _the_ Choi Seungcheol, in all his confident glory, was back. The sniffles shrank back into his twitchy rabbit nose and his eyes lit up, drying out the tears. He smirked and leaned forward, urging Jisoo to step back until his back hit yet another wall.

“Hong Jisoo,” Seungcheol said with a big grin, “did you just ask me to have twenty grandchildren with you?”

“Ah…um, that is…do you _want_ to have twenty grandchildren with me?” Jisoo blurted out.

“I might, so,” Seungcheol said, his smile turning wolfish, “why don’t we talk about this over some coffee.”

“Are…are you asking me out?”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “Are you surprised? Dude, you just promised me grandkids five seconds ago. Now, how’s that coffee sound?”

“…Well. I mean. Sure?”

“Great!”

“Hey, are you still feeling down?” Jisoo asked, concern painting his words. “’Cause you know, you can always talk to me about it.”

“Well, I still have no idea what I’m doing,” Seungcheol admitted with a grin. “But somehow, it doesn’t feel like shit anymore, you know?” He squeezed Jisoo’s hand. “Hey, just so I know what time I _wouldn’t_ show up for that class I really hate, what time is it now?”

“Ten hour ten minute!” someone randomly shouted.

Jisoo blinked and looked at his watch. “12:25,” he breathed. “It’s only been ten minutes since…wow, things really are escalating quickly.”

“Wanna escalate things some more?” Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows.

Jisoo didn’t have time to reply beyond a pink blush because the wall Seungcheol had backed him into was apparently a door, a door that can send people toppling to the floor if a throng of rowdy men and a goat happened to walk through it.


End file.
